


Mostly AUs

by ThatGhostGirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, No Turtlecest (TMNT), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGhostGirl/pseuds/ThatGhostGirl
Summary: My attempt at a bunch of one-shots/plot ideas for the TMNT fandom. Mostly for when I get the creativity running or when I get bored, so updates may be slow. Sorry.Most of these will be AU stories, such as if they were human, separated, soulmates, dead/dying, in an apocalyptic scenario, new leader, etc.However, I am planning on writing the occasional B-Team fic and a few others so stay tuned!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Mostly AUs

The Hamatos were notorious around their high school. The skies seemed to turn dark whenever they came to school, and everyone knew to steer clear when they passed by. There were quite a few in this group, but at first it was just the main four, brothers by blood who transferred only a few years ago.   
The first was the eldest brother Leonardo Hamato. He had short black hair, blue eyes, and stood with an almost constant calmness. Many compared his tone and attitude to that of a mafia boss; commanding, calm and all-knowing. He lives in infamy as the student who managed to send one of the school’s top bullies, Jared Miller, crying with just a look.  
The second was somehow even scarier. Raphael was the largest of his brothers and could easily push anyone to the side with just a touch. He had brown hair that he dyed red at the tips as an act of rebellion against the school (and his own brother). He seemed to glare at anyone who so much as looked at him, and his smirk was enough to cause nightmares.  
The third was Donatello. Many forgot he was even a part of this notorious group. His quiet nature and secluding himself in the school library made it a lot harder to remember him. Even his younger brother, Michelangelo, was well known in the school compared to him; and Michelangelo was only known as ‘crazy baby brother that you absolutely don’t want to mess with’ because of a rumor that he walked away from a hit and run with a smile. Many don’t know if that is true, but one sophomore girl claimed to see it happen.   
So many didn’t know what the third brother was capable of. Was he the same as his brothers, or was he just a normal kid? Maybe he was different than his brothers, maybe he was someone people could talk to. Sadly, that’s why many people tried to take advantage of him.

“Hey, Donatello!” Donnie turned around, an eyebrow raised at someone actually calling him by his full first name. Usually people ignored him, or, more commonly, called him Don. Either way he didn’t care, but it was something he took note of. He secured his grip on his messenger bag.  
“Yes?” He replied, albeit quietly. The classmate who called him ran forward, his smile large and his hands behind his head.   
“Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to work on that science homework together?”   
“Really?” Donnie was confused. “You… WANT to work with me?”  
“Yeah? Is that a problem?” There was a hint of malice that Donnie didn’t detect.  
“Well, no. It’s just that my brothers… nevermind it’s cool.”  
“Okay, awesome. Library, lunch, don’t be late.” The black haired student pointed a finger at Donnie for emphasis, before smiling and walking away.

“So, science.” The classmate, Derek, said. He was sitting, his legs resting on the library’s table.   
“Yeah, science.” Donnie replied, unsure on how to start. Derek frowned slightly at Donnie’s quiet, before smiling mischievously.   
“Well, you’re the smart one. Help me out a bit.”  
“Oh, of course. Ahem.” Donnie stood up and walked to the whiteboard across from them and started writing. “So, of course, we’re supposed to write about a water organism and, essentially, describe what it eats, how it lives, etc.” Derek nods, motioning for Donnie to move forward, ignoring his sense that something was… wrong. “Okay, so, to get a good grade we must provide something unique. So, I was thinking something along the lines of a deepwater fish. Such as a football fish, what with its ability to house live prey for long periods of time to ensure nutrients, or perhaps something a bit darker.” His eyes gleamed, and Derek could see the evil glint in his eyes at the statement.   
He suddenly felt a chill rise up his back.  
“Perhaps we could discuss the black dragonfish.” Suddenly a very realistic drawing of the fish was on the whiteboard. How did he even draw that fast, Derek thought. Derek slowly started to shake when looking at the picture, unsure of it was even a fish he was looking at. It was drawn so vividly, its large teeth almost jumping out at him.  
“You… You’re joking. That’s not… not a real fish, right?”  
“Oh it is. Isn’t it fascinating?!” Donnie looked at his drawing fondly. “The black dragonfish, or the Idiacanthus atlanticus, resembles much of an angler fish as it lures in its prey with a light it produces naturally, entrancing the smaller fish until its close enough to devour. Also, fun fact, the eyes aren’t actually a part of the fish when its a small larva, it’s actually connected with a small cord which reverts into itself when it grows. Fascinating right?” Donnie said, smiling widely at his classmate. Derek was sitting on his chair correctly now, his body shaking slightly as he watched Donatello turn with a maniacal grin on his face. He’s insane. This guy is actually crazy.  
“I’m… I’m sorry!” he said as a last ditch effort to shorten his death sentence, running out of the library in a quick pace. Donnie was left confused and slightly saddened.   
“Well, I should’ve expected this. I scare away my own brothers with my mumbling and science talk.” Donnie put his chin in his hand, thinking. “Maybe I should’ve talked slower?”

The next day the entire school knew that none of the Hamato siblings were safe to talk to.


End file.
